A Tal da Madonna
by Juli M. Black
Summary: Diferentes historias. Diferentes momentos. Diversas lembranças. Só duas coisas não mudam nessa história todo: Nós dois e a Madonna.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tal da Madonna**

**Chapter 1: Like a Virgin**

Pus o CD. Em Segundos a música começou.

Eu comecei a dançar de acordo com o ritmo, imitando a Madonna. Então comecei a cantar.

- _I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through didn't know how lost I was, until I found you…_

Segui dançando e cantando até a cozinha. Lá eu comecei a preparar o café da manhã.

- _Like a virgin__. __Touched for the very first time…_

Fui até a geladeira peguei ovos, manteiga, pó de café e tudo que eu ia precisar para fazer um café completo. Aqueci o forno, cortei o pão, peguei a bandeja e pus o pão no forno.

- _Oooh, oooh, oooh..._

O som continuava tocar a mesma música. E eu continuava a cantar e dançar. Rebolando e mexendo as minhas mãos de acordo com o que me lembrava do clipe que uma vez Lily havia me mostrado. O clipe mais novo da Madonna. Like a virgin.

Quando acordei hoje minha vontade era de escutar essa música. O bom é que eu sempre trago na bolsa.

Essa música tem tudo haver com o como eu me sentia sempre que ele estava perto de mim. Como uma garotinha, boba e inocente. Como uma virgem na sua primeira paixão.

A música parou bruscamente. Alguém havia desligado o som.

- Ah! Você está aqui... Vem cá que porcaria de música é essa? – perguntou um Sirius ainda sonolento. – Esse merda me acordou...

- Sirius, coração... Você ainda está dormindo. E essa porcaria é a rainha do pop cantando. É a Madonna. – respondi a ele, enquanto pegava o pão que havia posto no forno.

- Independente do que ela seja... Não tem o direito de me acordar. – ele estava sentado na mesa com a cabeça baixa.

- Me desculpe eu não sabia que isso ia te incomodar. – disse enquanto ia pegar o café na cafeteira. – Toma. – disse estendendo uma caneca de café para ele.

Ele pegou a caneca a colocou encima da mesa e me puxou pela cintura, fazendo-me cair em sentada em seu colo. Ele pegou meu queixo e puxou minha boca para mais perto da dele. E me beijou.

Um beijo um tanto calmo para Sirius Black. Pelo menos em comparação aos outros beijos. Os dá noite passada.

Pouco a pouco ele aprofundou o beijo. E do mesmo jeito que havia começado, terminou. Calmo. Mesmo assim meu coração estava acelerado.

- Bom dia. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Eu também sorri.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – respondi.

Nós tomamos café conversando sobre bobagens e rindo sobre algumas coisas. Um café da manhã entre um casal. Um recém-descoberto casal.

Enquanto ele terminava, eu comecei a tirar a mesa. Logo ele veio me ajudar a terminar de arrumar a cozinha. Lavamos, secamos e guardamos a louça. Varri a cozinha enquanto ele passava um pano na mesa. Enfim, terminado o trabalho na cozinha ele veio me abraçar.

- Eu queria poder ficar aqui o dia inteirinho junto com você. Mas, eu tenho que trabalhar... – disse ele com pesar.

- Nós temos que trabalhar né queridinho. – disse rindo.

- Eu trabalho você só enrola. - disse ele enquanto me soltava e corria para a escada.

- Ah! É assim agora né? Ta bom! Vamos ver quem finge melhor... – gritei para ele, brincando.

Nos trocamos e fomos trabalhar.

O dia estava sendo completamente normal. Eu já havia fechado meu expediente. Já não havia mais o que fazer ali. Estava indo pra casa.

Chequei meu celular. Por mais que eu seja uma bruxa, eu vivo como uma trouxa. É mais fácil de despistar os comensais assim. Duas mensagens. Todas duas eram dele. As li. Nada demais.

Cheguei em casa e fiz o habitual. Tomei banho e preparei o jantar. Quando estava acabando de arrumar a mesa, ele chegou.

- Olha se não é o senhor Black? – disse com ironia – Onde estava?

- Trabalhando. – riu ele

- Oras a quem enganava desta vez? – continuei com meu jogo. Ele era um pouco lerdo mais não burro, logo percebeu o jogo.

- Não sei do que fala. Tudo que faço é completamente profissional - disse ele enquanto andava e me olhava de esguelha.

- Claro, então quer dizer que resolveu me trocar por um velho barbudo. Ora mas que decadência! Onde está o Sirius Black que eu conheço? – perguntei. Pus as mãos na cintura e me virei lentamente para encará-lo. Ele estava logo atrás de mim. Não sei como conseguia ser tão rápido.

- Bem aqui _querida_. – disse e logo me beijou. Subitamente ele parou. – Pode parecer loucura, mas não tem aquela música de maluco que você estava escutando hoje?

- Sim. Madonna.

- Eu queria escutar. Mas, eu também gostaria de vê-la dançar... – enquanto ele falava minha sobrancelha se arqueava. – Gosto de te ver dançar. – respondeu ele a minha pergunta muda.

- Claro. - sorri marotamente. Fui até a sala e pus novamente o Cd.

Pode ser difícil e incompreensível. Mas é ótimo ser a noiva de um maroto.

* * *

N/A: Ahhh! Para quem gosta de HP desse shipper ai vai. Eu particularmente sempre tive esse sonho, postar uma fic do meu lindo e gostoso Sirius com a unica a que eu confio e acho perfeita pra ele A Lene. Mas isso é a aparte, cada um com a sua opnião. Espero que vocês gostem. Eu to quase terminando o terceiro capitulo. Se gostarem e se interessarem pela fic é só apetarem o botãozinho ali em baixo e deixarem uma linda review, se quiserem, claro (imploro*-*deixem, deixem Por favor, to carente #carinhadecãoquecaiudamudança) aushuashush' XD

Enfim, obrigada pessoal e até mais.

JmB.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tal da Madonna**

**Chapter 2: Sorry**

Corri pelo corredor, as lágrimas desciam teimosamente pelo meu rosto. Entrei em um dos milhares de quartos da mansão Potter. Encostei-me à porta e escorreguei até o chão.

Era doloroso passar por esse tipo de humilhação. Ser traída, trocada por uma pessoa que você odeia uma pessoa que você nunca imaginou que poderia ti 'substituir'.

Ouvi passos apressados seguirem pelo corredor. Parei de respirar, meus suspiros me dedurariam e eu não estou a fim de ver ninguém no momento.

"E ai? A encontrou?" Ouvi a voz de James vinda do outro lado da porta.

"Ainda não entrei em nenhum quarto então eu..." Começou Sirius, aquele traidor idiota. Minha vontade era de abrir a porta e esganá-lo ali mesmo.

"Onde está a minha amiga?" Perguntou Lily, sua voz era cortante feito navalha. Ela estava com raiva.

"Nós..." Começou Sirius, mas derrepente só se escutou o som de um tapa, e nada mais.

Após alguns minutos de silencio, Lily voltou a se pronunciar. "Você deveria sentir vergonha, isso sim. Sumam daqui, os dois. Eu procuro por ela"

Suponho que eles a tenham obedecido. Escutei passos descerem as escadas. E então o silencio pairou sobre o corredor novamente.

"Pode sair do quarto agora." Escutei Lily bater à porta.

Levantei-me, respirei fundo e limpei os vestígios de lagrimas que escorriam por meu rosto sem muito sucesso, só então abri a porta.

Lily me olhava piedosa. Odeio piedade. Mas, no momento eu estava precisando de um ombro amigo então ignorei.

A abracei voltando a chorar, escondi meu rosto em seu ombro. Lily me encaminhou até o sofá mais próximo, me deixando lá e voltando para fechar a porta.

Caminhou até mim e me abraçou novamente. Sem falar nada, continuamos ali por minutos.

Depois de uns bons minutos chorando e outros bons minutos sendo consolada, eu e Lily agora só conversávamos.

Até que Lily olhou para o relógio e disse:

- São quase meia-noite, temos que descer. Prometia a Michelle que cantaria para todos. – disse Lily informando-me.

- Nossa. _Michelle_,o que aconteceu com a Senhora Potter? – perguntei sarcasticamente. Desde que se tornara noiva de James, Lily e Michelle (mãe de James) se tornaram grandes amigas. Não que antes já não se dessem bem, mas, agora eram muito mais 'cúmplices'.

Lily me jogou uma almofada. Taquei-a de volta.

-Enfim, você vai cantar para eles? – perguntei incrédula. Lily tinha medo dá platéia. Mesmo sendo filha de duas pessoas importantes na carreira artística (seu pai vocalista de uma banda de Rock, sua mãe uma dançarina brilhante)Lily não tinha coragem de subir em um palco.

- Eu pensei que você... hum, bem...pudesse, quem sabem...é... Ajudar-me... – disse ela lenta e cuidadosamente. Essa garota tinha enlouquecido? Só pode!

- Você pensou O QUE? – gritei. Levantei-me do sofá com violência.

- Pois é né... como eu não sabia, bem, que isso is acontecer eu meio que...Prometi – disse Lily enquanto se encolhia no sofá e fechava os olhos.

- Ah meu Merlin! Você FEZ O QUE! – eu já estava alterada, eu não acredito que ela fez isso.

Lily se levantou e dirigiu-se a mim, que perambulava pela sala com as mãos na cabeça. Me segurando pelos ombros ela me girou e me voltou para ela.

- Quer parar com isso! – pediu ela. Eu parei. – Obrigado. Enfim, eu já prometi, está prometido e não podemos faltar com a nossa palavra – disse Lily para me convencer.

- Sua palavra você quer dizer, não é?- Arqueei a sobrancelha enquanto a olhava. Ela fez um gesto displicente com a mão e virou as suas orbes verde esmeralda.

- Independente disso. Temos que ir – disse ela me encarando firmemente.

- Mas Lily como eu vou encarar toda aquela gente depois dessa humilhação publica pela qual aquele canalha do Black me fez passar? – perguntei.

- Entendo. Entendo. Mas tente me entender, eu vou estar ao seu lado, não há o que temer. Por favor! – pediu Lily com um olhar pedante.

- Está bem! Eu vou! – Disse em desistência após algum tempo. – Porem, que música vamos cantar? – perguntei

- Bem, Eu tenho uma idéia. – disse Lily com um sorriso maroto preenchendo seus lábios.

- Definitivamente, James Potter não te faz bem. – disse a ela enquanto sorria. Ela me tacou outra almofada.

Descemos as escadas atentamente, buscando sair quase despercebidas daquele salão lotado. Como eu disse, estávamos só tentando.

- Ora, ora! Veja se não são as garotas, mas lindas da festa? – Disse Larry, o tio avô de James. Ele veio até nós e nos abraçou. Sorrimos falsamente. Ninguém ali presente gostava desse velho babão.

Logo Michelle veio ao nosso socorro.

- Ah! Olá Michelle, como está linda hoje, aposto que o meu sobrinho não tem o que recla... – começou o velho que logo foi cortado por Michelle.

- É, pois é. Ele realmente não reclama. Lamento ter que raptar as meninas Tio Larry. Elas têm uma pequena apresentação a fazer, então se o senhor nos dá licença. – disse Michelle, já dando as costas para o velho Larry.

Seguimos pelo salão rapidamente. Parecíamos fugitivas. E tecnicamente éramos.

- Bem, apartir daqui é com vocês... – disse Michelle, depois de ter nos levado para o meio do salão onde havia belos instrumentos musicais trouxas.

Lily chamou a atenção de todos. Em alguns instantes todos ali presentes nos olhavam como se fossemos duas palhaças de circo.

- Bem, boa noite senhoras e senhores... Hum, a Senhora Potter nos pediu que fizéssemos uma pequena demonstração de talentos por assim dizer. Então eu, Lilian Evans, junto com a minha amiga, Marlene Mckinnon iremos apresentar a vocês uma música muito famosa no mundo trouxa.

"Agora, com vocês, um 'cover' de Madonna, Sorry."

Com mágica, Lily fez as luzes enfraquecerem e focou duas luzes em nós, como se tivessem holofotes ali dentro da casa. Ela pegou um microfone e deu a mim. Eu me virei e fechei os olhos esperando que os instrumentos começassem.

Minha amiga era excepcional na percução. Ela havia aprendido a tocar vários instrumentos diferentes desde pequena.

Seguindo o tempo da música comecei a cantar.

_Je suis désolé__  
__Lo siento__  
__Ik ben droevig__  
__Sono spiacente__  
__Perdóname_

Então Lily começou fazendo a segunda voz, assim como na música original.

_I've heard it all before (4x)_

Enquanto ela cantava, eu soltei o laço do meu, sobretudo e me virei de volta para todos. Tirei o, sobretudo e joguei para cima do piano. Voltei a cantar.

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know__  
__Please don't say you're sorry__  
__I've heard it all before__  
__And I can take care of myself__  
__I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say 'forgive me'__  
__I've seen it all before__  
__And I can't take it anymore_

_You're not half the man you think you are__  
__Save your words because you've gone too far__  
__I've listened to your lies and all your stories_

_-To your strories-_

_You're not half the man you'd like to be_

Eu dançava energicamente, junto com a música eu cantava e Lily me acompanhava.

Vi que ninguém ali esperava por aquilo. Todos nunca nem tinham sequer ouvido falar sobre a Madonna. Se quer entendiam o que eu estava fazendo.

Uns me olhavam com repulsa, outros babavam litros. Mas, eu estava ali Ra humilhar só uma pessoa.

Comecei a procurá-lo. Até que o achei e fui abrindo caminho até ele.

_Gomenasai __  
__Mujhe maph kardo __  
__Przepraszam __  
__Slicha __  
__Forgive me..._

_Sorry, sorry, sorry..._

Eu dançava envolta dele. Imitando fielmente a Madonna.

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know__  
__Please don't say you're sorry__  
__I've heard it all before__  
__And I can take care of myself__  
__I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know__  
__Please don't say 'forgive me'__  
__I've seen it all before__  
__And I can't take it anymore_

Estava quase acabando, só mais um refrão.

_don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know__  
__Please don't say you're sorry__  
__(Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap)__  
__I've heard it all before, And I can take care of myself__  
__(There's more important things than hearing you speak)__  
__I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know__  
__Please don't say 'forgive me'__I've heard it all before…_

- Desculpe. – disse ele assim que acabou a música. Eu estava sentada em seu colo, o encarei surpresa, mas, logo voltei ao normal.

- Você tem muita sorte de eu não ser a Madonna – sorri e lhe beijei.

Que se dane todo o resto.

* * *

N/a: Desculpem a demora, eu juava que já tinha postado mas tudo bem, espero que gostem. O poximo vai demorar um pouco mais.

Bjss. Não me abandonem.

Reviews, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tal da Madonna**

**Chapter 3: Material Girl**

"Eh! Mais um presente." Pensei sarcasticamente.

Bem, hoje são 10 de março, meu aniversário, um dia em que supostamente eu deveria estar supostamente fazendo o que eu queria, como eu queria sem ter que dar explicações a nada nem a ninguem. Mas acho que os meus pais planejaram um outro objetivo para esse dia. Pode paecer palhaçada de garotinha mimada, mas no dia do seu aniversário você ser levada para a casa dos parentes que você tanto odeia é ou não é sacanagem?

Enfim, não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado. Pelo menos eu estava ganhando bastante presentes. Tudo bem, nem é tão bom assim ganhar presente, quer dizer, meus parentes não tem gosto próprio! Eu até agora só ganhei roupa preta. Aff! Meu Merlin que te fiz?

Estavamos agora, eu, meus pais e os pestes dos meus irmãos, na França. E eu, Marlene Mckinnon, adoradora da moda francesa, de PRETO!Em plena França! Arght! Eu to com vontade de matar alguem.

Meu pai parou o "carro" - onde já se viu, um bruxo andando de carro, nada contra, amo carros, e os trouxas, mas arght, do que eu estou reclamando mesmo? - enfrente a uma manssão perto enfrente a uma praia. Manssão essa que eu logo reconheci por causa do enorme "P" no portãozinho da frente. Era um tanto ridiculo aquele ''P" para um portão tão pequeno quanto aquele, mas faze o que, são meus parentes.

Sai do carro em disparado quando vi o meu primo saindo pela porta de sua casa para com seus pais nos receber! E eu pensando que nós iriamos ver a Gabrielly D'Eller P. Black, minha tia que mais parecia prima, e odiava ser lembrada que era tia.(Até hoje não sei por que ela não ficou só com o Potter, sinceramente, ser um Black era uma merda.)

Corri até meu primo. Ele sorria e meus tios também, sempre tão receptivos eles. Abracei meu primo com vontade e fechei os olhos.

- Graças a Deus é você! Pensei que ia ser a D'Eller quando eles disseram viriamos para a França. - confessei ainda abraçada a ele.

- A vai! Seus pais não são tão ruins assim - riu ele - Tá ficando ruinzinha em geografia falando nisso - levantei minha beça e o encarei confusa, que isso tinha haver? - D'Eller mora em Alsace, e você está em Bretagne.

Dei um tapa no ombro dele. Ele me olhou dingindo de ofendido mais eu o abracei de novo.

- Feliz aniversário Lene. - disse ele.

- Pontas! Isso já está virando abuso! Você quer soltar a minha Lene? - Latiu Sirius. Esse garoto conseguia me estressar, mas hoje não. Hoje ele não ia conseguir. Ignorei ele e continuei a falar com James, agora nós andavamos em direção a casa, pois todos já haviam entrado.

- E ai? O que esse pessoal está aprontando? - perguntei curiosa. Afinal, e meu aniversário.

- Meus pais, junto aos seus convidaram metade da comunidade bruxa mais alguns amigos trouxas seus, na verdade nossos. - relatou ele. - E é claro que entre eles está a minha ruiva. - sorriu marotamente esperançoso. Eu ri.

- Por que que eu acho que você se... - alguem me puxou pela cintura e me beijou. A força. SIRIUS BLACK SEU FILHO DE UMA... Eu impurrei o individuo e puxei minha varinha. Uns passos atrás estava ele rindo como se tivesse feito a piada do ano. Arght! Que raiva! Por que ele tinha que ser tão...Bom?

Abaixei minha varinha com o tempo. James estava na varanda da casa só assistindo de camarote. Entrei como um furacão dentro de casa.

- O que houve com ela? - escutei meu pai peguntar a James um pouco depois que eu passei.

- Nada, só foi pega desprevinida. - riu James.

Cheguei no terceiro piso da casa até que me dei conta que estava pedida. Eu nunca ia descobrir qual daqueles era o meu quato, pelo menos não sozinha. Isto é, se o meu quarto fosse no terceiro piso. Fui abrindo as portas desde o começo do corredor para ver se eu tinha alguma pista de onde exatamente era o meu quarto.

Entrei em quase todos os quartos. Tinha banheioros, suítes, quartos de hospedes, armarios e etc.

Abri a porta do ultimo quarto da direita. Entrei. O quarto tinha diversos posters de mulheres touxas e bruxas pelas paredes junto com outros posters de times de quadribol e da bandeira da gifinória. O quarto em si era uma zona. Parcia que não arrumavam a séculos, eram roupas e sapatos pra todo lado na penteadeira vários frascos diferentes a porta do banheiro estava aberta assim como a do closet. Em cima do criado mudo um rádio touxa que tocava baixinho um rock básico, que eu logo reconheci como "Blur - Song 2".

Tentei andar pelo quarto. Fui até a cama onde várias cartas estavam jogadas. Na janela, a coruja chegava com mais um bolo de cartas. Fui até lá e as recebi.

Eram cartas de diversas garotas. Todas só estavam assinada o nome dá pessoa que as havia escrito. Eram várias.

_Patricia Potter_

_Amanda Fernandes_

_Cailla Lejat_

_Julie Donnt_

_Rafaela Rummon_

_Marie Frej_

_Derrie McFell_

_Nattie Black_

_Kirra Anderson_

_Dorca Mendoews_

_Emmeline _

_Amelia Roggers_ e continuava.

Só uma chamou realmente minha atenção. _Lilian Evans_. Quando que Lily escreveria para a casa dos Potter. Aquela vaca tinha muito o que explicar. Sem pensar abri a carta.

_Só mais uma vez eu vou dizer..._

_Não!_

_L.E._

Nossa. A Lily podia ser mais educada de vez em quando. Tudo bem que ela é minha amiga, mas, enfim é a verdade, doa quem doer.

- Sabia que é feio abrir a correspondencia dos outros e ainda por cima invadir o quarto das pessoas faz o seu ato ser quase imperdoavel? - Eu pulei de susto. Levei a mão ao peito. Me virei para porta para checar de quem era aquela vz tão perfeita. Claro que eu já sabia, Sirius.

- Foi impensado. Pelo menos a parte do quarto - disse baixinho. - Você me assustou seu filho da mãe.

- Lene, Lene. Sabia que é feio ameaçar a mãe dos outros, tudo bem que eu odeio a minha mas... - ele deu de ombros. A porta do quarto estava fechada e ele estava encostado nela.

Eu o encarava, esperando pelo seu próximo passo. Como uma presa acoada, patético!

- Com medo de que Lene? - disse ele se caminhando até mim. Ele sorria, marotamente. Ah! Como eu amo esse sorriso.

Quando já estava perto o suficiente ele pegou a carta que estava na minha mão para ler. Se afastou e pegou o resto das cartas que eu havia deixado em cima do móvel de baixo da janela. Jogou-as na cama. E foi para o closet. Eu fui atrás.

Lá havia uma escrivaninha. E por mais incrivel que pareça, aquele lugar estava impecável. Olhei em volta, aparentemente nada de incomun. Era só um closet. Ele estava curvado sobre a escrivaninha, com uma pena, pergaminho e um tinteiro. Fui até a escrivaninha e me sentei. Ele só me olhou quando acabou de escrever. Colocou o pergaminho em um envelope e escreveu o nome da Lily atrás. Eu fiquei o fiquei observando.

Quando a carta já estava pronta para ser entregue ele me olhou novamente e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Você está maravilhosa hoje. - disse ele. Ele me encarava como se com só olha ele pudesse gravar cada detalhe do meu rosto. Aproximou-se de mim, mas eu virei o rosto na hora 'H'.

- Obrigado. - respondi. Estava completamente vermelha. Boba, boba, boba! Até parece que era a primeira vez que um gaoto ia me beijar. Até paece que ele iia me beija pela primeira vez. Eu to ficando muito idiota!

Ele me avaliou. Pegou a carta sem dize mais nada e saiu do um pouco e o segui.

Ele estava na janela. Mandando a carta.

- Você não vai ler as outras cartas, não? - perguntei

Ele olhou para as cartas e balançou os ombros

- Por mim tanto faz, sei tudo o que nelas dizem. Garotas são muito previsiveis. - respondeu ele com indiferença.

- Eu sou previsivel?

- As vezes. Na verdade, você consegue ser uma exceção a muitas das minha regras. - respondeu ele enquanto tirava as cartas de cima da cama, checava os nomes nelas e as separava.

- Sei de algumas das quais eu não sou a exceção - murmurrei para mim mesma. Ele me olhou.

- Mesmo, quais? - perguntou ele.

Me assustei com a pergunta.

- Não interessa. - sentei-me na ponta da cama e fiquei observando ele selecionar as cartas. - Essas são as que você vai ler? - perguntei para o bolo de cartas maior. Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Ficou louca. Esse é o que eu vou jogar fora. - disse ele. _Quanta consideração_, pensei.

- Hum... Bem, eu vou indo.- Levantei. - Aproposito, você sabe onde fica o meu quarto? - perguntei esperançosa.

- Claro. Porta da frente. - respondeu ele sem nem levantar os olhos. Segui para porta. - Lene. - Ele me chamou novamente.

- Sim? - virei-me para trás.

- Joga isso fora pra mim - perguntou estendendo um bolo de cartas.

- Sim. - fui até ele, peguei as cartas e voltei a seguir até a porta.

- Lene?

- Sim, Sirius...

- Faz um favorzinho? - olhei para ele. - Pega na gaveta da minha escrivaninha três pacotes que tem lá, uma roupa que está dentro de um plástico no cabide e uma outra carta que está encima da escrivaninha.

- Tá me achando com cara de que? Empregada ou coruja? - falei enquanto ia até o closet.

- Obrigado. Agora, manda isso tudo por uma coruja pra esse endereço.- Ele levantou e pegou um papel perto do rádio e me entregou.

- Já descobri tenho cara de coruja. - disse quando fechei a porta do quarto

De algun modo abri a porta do meu quarto joguei tudo em cima da minha cama. Abri a gaiola da minha coruja e mandei tudo por ela. Juntei todas as cartas, quando ia jogar tudo na lata do lixo, pensei duas vezes. Faria muito mal le-las antes? Não.

Joguei-as sobre as minha cama de novo. Alguem bateu a minha porta.

- Pode entrar - falei

- Olá mocinha. - era minha tia. Michelle Potter, mãe de James Potter. Ela foi até mim e me abraçou. - Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigada. - agradeci.

- Pronta para o seu presente, ou melhor dizendo, presentes? - perguntou minha tia, animada. Olha, eu posso não se muito materialista, (tá eu sou um pouco materialista. Afinal, que mulher não é? E tambem o mundo é materialista) mas os presentes dos Potter erasm incriveis. Um melhor que o outro.

- Sim, sim! - disse igualmente animada.

- Então vamos, tem um lá em baixo. - ela saiu do quarto e eu a segui sem hesitar.

Quando chegamos lá em baixo, uma ruiva estava no portal. Esperando. Do lado dela uma mala, atrás dela a porta permanecia aberta. Ela olhava deslumbrada a casa inteira.

Epa! Pera aí.

- Ahhhhhhh! - gritei e corri escada abaixo, assusatando Lily. Mas ela se recupera rápido. Ela me abraçou. - Lily!

- Oi! - respondeu a ruiva, rindo. Nossa ela estava diferente. Engaçado todo ano Lily mudava um pouquinho. Mas esse ano ela mudou muito. Perdera o ar de garotinha muito ingenua. - Feliz Aniversário Lene!

- Ótimo. Primeiro presente foi entregue. - disse Michelle sorridente.

- Obrigada Tia. - eu a abracei.

- Tia nada. Michelle. - fingiu-se de ofendida - O que as pessoas vão pensar, que eu sou velha, quando te verem me chamando de tia.

Rimos juntas.

- Lily está é Michelle, minha tia. Tia essa é Lilian Evans. - fiz as apresentações.

- Bom te conhecer, finalmente, Lilian - disse minha tia. Lily sorriu sem entender muito bem o "finalmente". - Agora vamos, porque sua mãe está nos esperando com o segundo presente.

-x-

Fomos de carro até a cidade. Eu e Lily admiravamos a paisagem e conversavamos ao longo da viagem.

Depois de algumas horas o carro parou em frente a um SPA trouxa. Descemos do carro. E encontramos minha mãe na porta do SPA. Depois dos cumprimentos, minha tia anunciou.

- Aqui fica o seu segundo e terceiro presente. Eu vou ficando por aqui, até por que tenho que acomodar visitas em minha casa, e preparar outros detalhes. Leticia vai acompanha-las. - disse minha tia, enquanto apontava para minha mãe. - As vejo mais tade garotas.

Eu e Lily curtimos muito o dia no SPA que era o meu segundo presente. E depois passamos o resto do dia fazendo compras (esse era o meu terceiro presente).

Por volta das cinco e meia da tarde, nós duas voltamos paa o SPA com a minha mãe. Lá terminaram de nos arrumar. Quando acabaram minha mãe voltou conosco para frente do SPA onde o carro dos Potter nos esperava.

- Filha, agora vem o presente meu e do seu pai - avisou minha mãe quando já estavamos no carro. - Meus Parabens! - Chegamos na loja da D&G onde metade da nova coleção fora comprada pra mim.

Depois disso nós fomos pra praia passiar pelo cais.Vários gaotos lindos vieram falar conosco, os tratavamos bem, mas sem dar muita esperança. Compramos sorvete e fomos no parque trouxa que estava por ali. Minha mãe já tinha ido embora. Quando eram seis e quarenta da tarde o carro quando o carro chegou para nos buscar.

- Estão gostando garotas? - era meu tio no volante. Juan Potter.

- Amando - respondemos em uníssono.

- Bom. Agora é a ultima parada de vocês. - avisou meu tio. - Depois iremos de volta pra casa, onde acontecerá uma pequena reunião em seu nome Marlene. - Eu sorri.

- Ah. Tio, essa é Lilian Evans. Lily esse é Juan, meu tio - Lily acenou para ele pelo retrovisor.

-Prazer em finalmente conhece-la, Lily - disse meu tio. Lily sorriu sem graça.

Fomos a uma loja, muito cara, bruxa.Lá vendiam de tudo.

Entramos na loja. E lily virou pra mim e disse

- Quase me esqueci! - ela pegou abolsa dela e tirou de la o ultimo disco da Madonna. Like a virgin. Eu quase surtei. - Felia Aniversá...

Peguei o disco da mão dela e pedi a atendente mais próxima que colocasse para que nós escutassemos. Abracei Lily e agradeci.

A primeira música era Material Girl, perfeita pro momento.

- Senhorita McKinnon, sua roupa, sapatos e jóias já foram escolhidas e chegaram essa tarde mais cedo. Se a senhorita puder me acompanhar. - e a atendente seguiu até uma area mais privada na parte de cima da loja. Lily nos seguiu.

Em um manequim um lindo vestido um vestido no estilo pincesa misteriosa. Ao mesmo tempo era sexy. Um tomaa que caia em formato com um decote que ia até acima do umbigo, abaixo dos seios um broche muito bem desenhado e escrustado em diamantes fazia uma "ligação" entre os dois lados do vestido. O vestido seguia até o chão. A parte de baixo ela toda enfeitada com plumas e alguns pontos de luz. Onde teria uma alça, um imitação de gola vampiresca toda pregada.

Era semplesmente uma obra de arte. Perto do vestido uma sandalia preta que de longe parecia simplesmente preta mas de perto seu charme era grande pois lembrava um seu estralado com várias mini-estrelas. E as jóias todas combinavam com o broche.

- Senhorita Evans, para a senhora, nada foi escolido, mas deixaram bem claro que a loja inteira está a seu dispor. - Lily me olhou, eu fiz olhei para ela como se dissesse "O que você está espeando?" ela logo foi procurar por uma roupa, jóias e sapatos para ela.

Algun tempo depois nossos cabelos e maquiagem foram refeitos, estavamos vestidas e lindas. E como em um passe de mágica o meu tio chegou para nos buscar.

Peguei o meu disco com a atendente foi quando, junto ao disco ela e entregou um envelope.

- Veio com a roupa e tudo mais. Não tem remetente, senhorita. - olhei para ela surpresa. Mas peguei a carta.

Depois de agradecermos as lojistas fomos para o carro com meu tio nos seguindo.

- Vocês estão linda, meninas - disse ele.

Dentro do carro eu abri a carta, sem entender direito como ela podia faze parte do pacote.

_Nem sempre entendemos as pessoas. Nem sempre advinhamos o que elas querem. Mas espero que tenha gostado dos seus presente, linda._

_Minha exceção._

_S.B._

Li e reli e não conseguia acreditar. Agora só esperando para poder confirmar.

* * *

N/a: Desculpem os erros. Tenho que ir. Desculpem a demora tambem. Bjs e não deixem de comentar, plz.


End file.
